


Marriage is a Private Affair

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: 48 Rules [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: None. - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's nightmare during How to Marry a Millionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage is a Private Affair

Jared stood at the bottom of the lavish staircase inside his grand home and looked up to where he knew Jensen would be watching him. He picked up his suitcase and turned away, heading for the front door.

"Wait! Jared, Jared!"

Pausing in the doorway, Jared risked a glance backward. Jensen was running down the stairs, face streaming with tears.

"Don't go! Where will I go, what will I do?" Jensen pleaded, wringing his hands.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," Jared said with an air of resignation.

He walked off into the sunset and…

Into a motel room, Jensen trailing after him, covered in Jared's own coat. Jensen was wet and shivering, but Jared paid him no mind.

"If you think I'm staying in this room with you, you're crazy!"

Jared turned and raised an eyebrow. "Say now, wait a minute. Let's get this straightened out right now. If you're nursing any silly notion that I'm interested in you, forget it. You're just a headline to me."

"A headline!" Jensen huffed. "You're a reporter."

"That I am and you're going to let me tell your story. The famous Jensen Ackles runs away from home." Jared framed his hands like the headline on a newspaper. "My golden ticket."

"You've got everything nicely figured out for yourself." Jensen nodded to the queen bed. "Including this."

"This?" Jared turned and looked at the bed. "Well, this is simple mathematics. This is an expensive room and you're not worth the extra cost for a separate room, sweetheart."

Jensen pouted and then threw Jared's wet coat on the bed. Jared picked it up and…

Looked up as he approached the plantation house, which was more of a series of platforms in the trees than it was a closed structure. It was monsoon season and he was looking forward to getting dry after a long day at work. Instead he was faced with the sight of Jensen bathing in the open air with the curtains open, revealing his toned body to the world.

"Close that curtain!" Jared called up to that platform.

"Why? No one's around but you," Jensen called back.

Jared stormed up the stairs only to find Jensen now sitting in the rain barrel they were using to collect water, still cleaning himself off.

"You know we drink that water, right?"

"Well, you won't now!" Jensen laughed gleefully.

"Get out of there right now!" Jared demanded, pulling at Jensen's hair when he didn't move to get up.

Jensen pouted. "Can't a boy take a bath around here without getting harassed?"

"Keep this up and you can stay in the shack across the river!"

"I most certainly will not—"

Jared cut Jensen off by pushing him underwater. Jensen came up spluttering, but Jared ignored him, pulling the curtain shut and…

**Author's Note:**

> [Credits: Gone With the Wind, It Happened One Night, Red Dust]


End file.
